Zeta Buu (DBXG)
Zeta Buu or Piccolohan19 is a majin descendant of Buu. Zeta Buu meets Cosmic as the latter lands on Earth. They then form a team to fight The New Generation Z Fighters. Cosmic calls his team the Toxic Warriors. Featured In Dragon Ball XG Appearance Zeta Buu is grey and wears blue and white training gear. Techniques Full Body Kamehameha - He charges a Kamehameha he then swallows it and generates its energy throughout his entire body,he then releases the blast in a way similar to the Explosive Wave. Bloody Bash '''- Zeta Buu attacks with a rushing array of strong kicks and punches, he then flies into the air and uses a move similar to the Supernova and then grabs the opponent and slams there head into the ground. '''Chocolate Kamehameha - Zeta Buu fires a Kamehameha to his target, instead of inflicting damage, it changes the victim into chocolate. Zeta Buu Mega Spike - Zeta Buu kicks his opponent up in the air. Then he attacks them with multiple kicks, and finally, he punches his opponent down and sends them flying onto the ground then fires uses a Super Nova, inflicting a good amount of damage. Revenge Death Ball - The sphere is comprised of the pure negative, dark-blue energy of all the possessed people under Zeta Buu's control, making it an evil Spirit Bomb, of some sort. Unlike the Spirit Bomb, however, the energy is evidently stored within Zeta Buu, and can be replicated (and possibly amplified) at any time after the initial energy is absorbed. Abyss Impact - After being unaffected by the opponent's punches, Zeta Buu grabs the opponent by their arms and slams them to the ground. Then, he puts his hand over the stunned opponent and blasts them with a red energy sphere, inflicting a great amount of damage. Human Extinction Attack - Zeta Buu raises his hand up in the air and charges a grey aura around his body. Then, he fires a massive barrage of grey energy waves up into the air to rain down on the opponent, inflicting a huge amount of damage. Angry Explosion - Zeta Buu crosses his arms on his chest and charges a vibrating grey energy sphere around his body. Then, he looks up and shouts, "Big power!" with the voices of both Zeta Buu and Super Buu. Finally, Zeta Buu unleashes an explosion of grey energy across an incredibly wide range, destroying everything caught in its path. Expansion Wave - Zeta Buu points his antennae at his chest and blasts his body, increasing his mass and size as high as mountains. Super Form Zeta Buu acquires this form after drinking the Transformation Potion. In this form, his body color changes to light green, his antennae increases its length(as long as Buuhan's). His strength is enhanced greatly to the point where every time he walks, the earth shakes. The climate also becomes dark and stormy. He doesn't gain any new techniques. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Majins Category:Males Category:Evil Category:Character Created by Little Trunks Category:User character Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Article Stubs